Dr. Adalon "Zhe Doktor" Von Brock
Quick Profile |Name| -Adalon Von brock |Age| - 27 |Gender| -Male |Race| -Human |Class| -Doctor 1/ Professional 8 (Anatomical wizard 9) |Alignment| -Chaotic Good |Deity| - |Complexion| -Pale |Hair| -Black |Eyes| -Green |Height| - |Weight| - |Hand Dominance| - Quaddextrious |Signature Weapon| -Scalpel or Ferret Abomination |Occupation| -Professional |Likes| - Healing -Siegfried -Research |Dislikes| -Mental Probing -Telepathy -Spirits |Skills| -Medical Professional (skeletal, muscular, dermological, intestinal) |Weaknesses| -Eccentric -Paranoia Appearance Adalon "Zhe Doktor" Von Brock stands at 6'1 with black, shoulder length hair that pulls into a pony-tail in the back. Often donning a brown leather tricorn hat, his facial features are often hidden behind a pair of magnification goggles and a cloth face mask. He wears a grey cloth trench coat over a operating apron. His prized possesion is his magic murder bag, a bag of holding he has converted to a doctors bag to hold his medical equipment and a side pocket for his assistant, Seigfried. The doctors recent additions to his mortal form are two mechanical arms below his originals (a gift from Dr. Mordenhiem when the Doktors brief brush with death had removed his own additions), and a curse of two pseudo-vampire fangs, a curse left by his use of evil blood magic (and hidden by his face mask). Seigfried, the Doktors familiar, is a white ferret. Recent additions in splicing have resulted in a cloaker tail (a long, whip-like tail with a stinger) in place of his own, and skin grafts of Vodyanoy flesh give weak areas a blackish, fleshy texture to improve its survival capabilities. With small extenstions to its legs, Siegfried is now a ferret the size of a cat. Profile The Doktor is a man of mystery and, often, social awkwardness. He is a good soul at heart and only wishes to bring the best out of his patients and friends. Often aloof and absent minded in the eyes of the party, it is only because intense scientific reasearch is going on in that head of his. Social ques and diplomatic tact are rare, but when it comes to healing and medical procedures, the doktor shows a rare focus and determination that surprises the rest of his party. Beneath what would seem like a bumbling fool is actualy a very frightened, paranoid, broken individual. His metal conditioning and strict upbringing (see: background), leave him constantly afraid of himself. He carries a heavy burden in his trusty scalpel, formerly the phylactery of his mentor. He can't seem to get rid of it, compelled to keep it around at all times, but once it starts to operate on a subject, it seems to move on its own, like a painters brush in the hands of a master. That master, however, wants its paintbrush back. He knows whats coming for him, and its not a matter of if it catches him, but when. His only answer is Zwei-Hans, so that one day he may not have to run any longer. Background The doctor was born into the Mournlands of Eberon. The Mournlands are a place where an unholy war took place. The tainted land literally cannot sustain any form of divine healing. Bodies rot, but they do not decay. They get to a certain stage and then just fester for eternity. The wars that took place, and continue to take place, have created piles and vast expanses of bodies. One shovels bodies off the road as one shovels snow. Adalon was an orphan of these wars and was accepted into medical academy: a prominant place in a land with no magical healing. As per regulations of the academy, new students are brainwashed and conditioned through intense, often sadistic levels of torture to ensure no necromancers, or agents there of, are being accepted into the ranks. This torture ends with the subject having pleasantly strange behavior that seems odd and eccentric to outsiders (explaining many of the Doc's mannerisms). Its also why any form of mental manipulation sends him into shock. Time passed and Adalon's studies showed progress and he became a protege to the highest ranking Doctor in the academy. Intense training and work with the doctor gave Adalon an extensive use of anatomical magic abilities, many of which Adalon had no idea were forbbiden necromancy spells. As his mentor revealed more to the young Adalon, he began to see the mentor was trying to become a lich. In the final ritual to create the phylactery, Adalon's good nature got the best of him, and he slew his mentor with his own scalpel. In a horrible twist of fate, Adalon killing a man with the scalpel was the last rite of lichdom. Cursed to hold on to it, and immedietly beset upon by his peers for what looked like the murder of a well loved doctor, Adalon fled the school before he could be captured. Technically not a Doctor of anything, he travels to right the wrongs of his past. He also travels to stay out of the reach of his former mentor's spirit, always seeking its phylactery. O.O.C and Trivia Adalon Von Brock is actually insipred by Dr. Henrey Killenger from The Venture Brothers I had no real intention of makeing him have a German accent, but it fit too well. Category:Main Party